Quaesitor: The Seeker
by innovare
Summary: When a mysterious visitor materializes within the Gate Room, the SGC's normal day turns into chaos.
1. Quaesitor

[Updated 07/09/2017]

 **Copyright** **: existing characters belong to MGM and the creators of the Stargate Franchise. Story written for fan fiction.**

 **Autho** **r: lezaanv**

 **Summary** **: When a mysterious visitor materializes within the Gate Room, SG1's normal day turns chaotic.**

 **Characters** **: General Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson**

 **Please be advised** **: story has not been beta'd. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. They are unfortunately mine.**

* * *

 **QUAESITOR better known as the Seeker**

 **Chapter One**

Somewhere in an Alternate, Alternate Universe . . .

Sergeant Walter Harriman stretched his legs underneath the desk, and folded his forearms over his chest. Today of all days, with most of the teams out exploring the galaxy, the evening shift was strangely quiet. The night progressed slowly, the caffeine overload gently fading as it surrendered to the soft fog that drifted within his mind. Sleep swallowed him whole, memories of the day moving like an ancient slideshow on a white sheet, when an astonishing, bright light filled the gate room, and the sound of raising assault rifles rattled in accordance.

He jerked awake, and with mind still stuck in a haze, raised the alarm over the base-wide intercom. "Intruder alert! General O'Neill please report to the gate room."

He stared at the visitor where she now stood on the ramp that extended up to the 'Gate behind her. She seemed unworried, like she belonged, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

In the backdrop, an annoying claxon resonated over the intercoms, whilst military personnel responded in kind, scurrying for their assigned posts. Blast doors in the near vicinity barred tightly shut, preventing the visitor from leaving, and protecting base personnel from additional unwanted guests.

The sound of approaching boots echoed dully on a spiral staircase behind Walter. They came to an abrupt halt beside him.

"Who the hell is she?" General O'Neill exclaimed, surprised that someone had managed to infiltrate the base at three in the morning.

"Don't know Sir." The Sergeant replied baffled. "Just appeared outta nowhere."

"That can't be good." Colonel Carter declared as her blue eyes examined the relaxed guest.

"Since when is an unexpected visitor good?" The General asked with a mocking tone. He nodded for Walter to activate the gate room's intercom.

"Who are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, brown eyes scrutinizing her attire that had a seemingly futuristic quality to it.

The visitor smiled slyly, gesturing at the soldiers surrounding her. "What's with the ornaments?"

"Don't . . . change the subject." He commanded.

Ignoring the statement, the visitor's emerald eyes examined the soldiers in the room, before gazing at the General. "What year is this?"

"2006." Colonel Carter quickly supplied.

" _Carter._ " The General warned as he tilted his head to the right, eyes narrowing. "Don't _you_ change the subject."

She shrugged lightly, an innocent expression evident.

"This is incredible." The mystery visitor exclaimed noticeably excited, and then motioned at the Operations Room. "You are the infamous Major General Jack O'Neill, and I presume you are Colonel Samantha Carter." Her smile extended from ear-to-ear as she gazed between the stunned veterans.

"And if we are?"

Keeping her line of sight on the General, she stepped off the ramp. Weapons trailed her movement until she halted a few feet before the observation window.

Gazing up at them, she respectfully stated, "In a Universe parallel to this one, you were legends."

"You're a . . ." The General discontinued ostensibly surprized with the statement, then turned his gaze at the Colonel.

"Oh boy!" Carter declared shocked.

* * *

[OPERATIONS ROOM]

"This is a problem." Samantha calmly acknowledged.

The mysterious woman slowly peered around the operations room, eyes meticulously observing the staff on duty, and then turned her attention on the Colonel.

"I am from another timeline, another dimension so to speak. What I do here won't affect yours."

"You do risk your future self being born." Sam argued.

"Who says she even exists here?" Jack asked incredulous.

She glared at him, a stare that elicited a small shrug on his part. She continued nonetheless.

"The Stargate along with myself and General O'Neill is the pivotal point both here and there. It's best that you don't explain the reason for your presence and go back from whence you came."

"Just hold your horses there Colonel." He protested. "I understand why you are so eager, but who says she can go back. As I recall, those who have rocked up from other . . ." He motioned vaguely, for his mind still struggled to comprehend the alternate universe theory. "All of them required our assistance getting back."

Sam shook her head as she clarified her negation. "I don't think she has the same problem, for starters, consider how she got here, and secondly, what I can deduce from her gear, she's clearly from a future timeline in that universe."

"But that's good, isn't it? She can help us . . ."

"Your General is correct." The visitor suddenly declared.

The General smirked in her direction enjoying the courtesy. She continued, "I have valuable information that would assist with the advancement of your technology."

"With all due respect." Sam retorted, her countenance creasing in disapproval. "We have no way of knowing how it affects _our timeline_. The fact that we're listening may just be the thing that destroys it."

"Or." The visitor's lips gradually curled into a wry smile, eyes sparkling with deceit. "It could save yours. If you give me the opportunity to explain my presence here, it might persuade you to think differently about this _intrusion_."

Jack considered the proposal, and suddenly cringed within. He disliked the way the visitor verbalized her purpose, not to mention how her countenance had swiftly changed with the suggestion. He motioned at the Colonel, replying assertively.

"My scientist here makes a compelling statement. We can't risk our timeline because someone thought it prudent to go for a joy ride . . . in another universe."

An exasperated sigh resonated in the vicinity, O'Neill glaring at the visitor with a puzzled expression.

"Fine," She retorted annoyed. "Different tactic it is then." The words echoed dangerously low, and within seconds, a slithering translucent shell encased her body, instantly masking her from their view.

"What the?" Jack exclaimed astonished, nevertheless swiftly barked out the next orders, "Sergeant Harriman initiate the lockdown procedures."

Seconds later, the warning claxons sounded off as the Sergeant activated base-wide communication. "Security breach! Threat level Foxtrot Alpha Six, all security personnel to commence Level Lockdowns."

"Please be advised." The General declared to the staff in attendance. "We're searching for an intruder with cloaking abilities. Apprehend as soon as humanly possible. She is not to leave this Base. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." They replied in accord.

"Convey the message to the security teams." He demanded of Walter. "And all incoming SGC teams should be diverted to the Alpha Site."

"Affirmative General O'Neill."


	2. Interrogatus

[Updated 11/09/2017]

Thank you to those who have reviewed. I have listened and have updated accordingly. I hope the dialogue's less confusing than what it was before. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Two** **:** **Interrogatus - Latin for Interrogation**

The intrusion had occurred in a manner of fifteen minutes; sudden uproar swiftly replaced silence, and soldiers and civilians scurried down corridors in search of an invisible intruder. Shortly after the chaos, Jack and Sam decided it would be best to wait within the briefing room, yet had not anticipated the looming unease in regards to their decision.

Jack could kick himself for not noticing her agenda sooner, at the start of their conversation.

 _An 'alternative universe hopper' shows up on your doorstep and you invite her in? How thoughtful of you O'Neill. You should have recommended cake, some coffee and biscuits, and enjoyed a lovely conversation about her universe; shared various insights – the whole shebang._

Jack stared at the Stargate down below, patiently waiting for some good news, ignorant of the traveler lurking just beyond the conference table. She moved slowly towards the railing of the staircase leading down to the next level, paused for a brief moment, observing their postures. Next, she tapped her left forearm, activating a three-dimensional crystalline display that revealed both Jack and Samantha's vitals. Both appeared to be in good health, irrespective of posing danger, and the apparent concern for the S.G.C.'s safety.

Once satisfied with her analyses, an ethereal voice reverberated within her mind.

 _"Body language relays they are married."_ The Artificial Intelligence said.

 _"Correct, however their military forbids this union."_

 _"This occurred not so long ago, as he is no longer the leader of this facility."_

 _"Affirmative, the leader – Hank Landry is currently off-world negotiating a treaty. General O'Neill was requested as temporary base commander."_

 _"Do you think he knows I am here? That I'm not running wild within this base."_

 _"Observe his eyes."_

 _"Yes, notice his posture – guarded and prepared for my sudden appearance."_

An invisible circular device materialized in the palm of the intruder's hand and hovered for a few seconds.

 _"This listening device will aide with the necessary information."_ The A.I. instructed _. "In approximately five minutes, another individual will join the discussion. On my mark. Three, two, one – mark."_ It glided from the intruder's hand, and without a sound attached itself underneath the conference table.

 _"You should go. The corridor to your left will lead you away and give the appropriate cover for when his wife leaves."_

 _"Understood."_

* * *

"Do you think we'll find her?" Jack asked with a grimace.

Sam gazed at her wristwatch, "Walter initiated the cloaking protocol five minutes ago. It's just a matter of time."

"Heat signatures?"

"We would've heard by now."

"What if we can't detect her?" Jack asked concerned. "The manner she disappeared – it's not like the ones we are familiar with." He paused and sighed. "We can't let her leave this mountain."

Carter regarded his concerned expression. She replied, "Give it another ten minutes or so, and then I'll go down to my lab."

He turned in her direction, confusion etching his expression. "Level sweep remember. Everything's on lockdown."

"Set up for the event." Carter replied with a smile.

"Sweet."

"Jack." A familiar voice called out.

"Daniel?"

Jack tilted his head towards where Dr. Jackson stood at the staircase that led down to the operations room.

"I thought you're with SG1?" He asked surprised.

The archaeologist ignored the question, instead smiled at the Colonel. "Sam."

"Daniel." She acknowledged with a curt nod.

Dr. Jackson's facial features indicated amusement. "Didn't you read the memo Jack?"

"I did." He declared, brow furrowing in confusion. "And I swear you were mentioned. Last minute cancelation?"

Daniel dismissed the sarcastic query by shaking his head. He asked a question of his own. "What's going on? Barely made it out of the elevator before it shut down."

"Don't you ever listen to the emergency broadcasts?"

"Not when he's studying an ancient artefact." Sam whispered from the side.

"Should give him a personal hearing aide then." Jack quipped with a sneer.

" _Jack_." Daniel griped, scowling at his amused friends.

"We had an unscheduled ' _alternate reality traveler'_ ; who has disappeared into thin air." Jack relayed.

"Oh really?" Jackson's head canted, curious with the new development. "Didn't hear the Sta. . . never mind." His hand directed towards the ceiling, mimicking a flickering star. "Beamed away?"

"Cloaked." Jack hastily declared.

"Fascinating."

"Not so much."

Carter nodded in lieu of Jack's rebuttal and said. "She's a risk Daniel."

"Speaking of which." He interjected. "I believe your ten minutes are up Colonel."

"Yes Sir. I may have an idea." Sam smirked with the statement.

"Excellent." He gestured at the archaeologist. "Take Danny boy with you. I'll wait for the report."

* * *

As Sam and Daniel headed for her lab, Jack sauntered towards Landry's office. Once inside, he inserted his hands into his pants' pockets, and bounced on the balls of his feet, when a peculiar incentive beckoned him down the corridor. The same emotion he detected when the visitor first appeared in the Gate Room, and then again, after she disappeared.

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion, for he had had the idea that she never left the immediate area. If he were in her shoes, he would have utilized the stealth tech and explored the base. Nirti sure did two years ago, what would prevent this intruder from doing the same thing.

 _It's an army against one individual._ _In whatever manner she wants to play this game, it will soon end._

Against his better judgment, Jack entered the corridor, walked until the elevator forestalled his progress.

 _A dead-end?_

O'Neill hit the call button knowing it would disregard the request, but to his surprise, the doors revealed the elevator's grey interior.

 _Nah can't be. All elevators should be non-operational during lockdown. That's what the memo says, but this one clearly misread the fine print._

 _Shall we take a ride?_

A wry smile curled the soldier's lips as he stepped in and pressed a random level on the panel. Then waited patiently, whilst his eyes observed the numbers on the panel as the elevator ascended to the surface.

When suddenly, he forced his arm sideways swiftly slicing through the air; however, the effort halted abruptly as if it had paused mid-air, and then it locked into a V-shape behind his back. He snarled; a painful yelp slipping through his lips as the weight of a hand shoved him against the wall.

The visitor appeared then, cloak cascading down her body like water and retracted into her calf length boots.

"You have of known my presence since the briefing room." She declared skeptical as she expected a response. "Or were you just practicing the backstroke?" O'Neill's expression remained twisted in anger.

Her grip slackened on his arm, a smirk gracing her countenance while she stepped away and leaned against the opposing wall.

"Impressive." Jack sniped, rubbing his bruised hand. "Who are you?"

The elevator's lights suddenly flickered overhead, and their momentum felt as if it had frozen. He scowled. Something that elicited a wry smile on her lips.

"How did you know I was here?" She inquired, but he remained silent, smiling slyly instead. "All right have it your way. Irene will soon inform me."

He raised his eyebrow in question. "Irene?"

"She's like Jarvis. Iron Man." Jack pulled a face, thus she elaborated. "Man with iron suit. Tony Stark. Advanced technology, which supports . . . it's a classic. Anyways . . . let's just say that she knows your thoughts. Silence speaks volumes."

Her wry smile remained as they continued to stare at one another.

" _O'Neill remains obstinate."_ Irene said. " _And I do not possess the ability to read his mind. You were untruthful."_

" _No kidding. I need to know why he could detect me through the cloak."_

" _He's thinking through possible scenarios."_

" _All right, hit me."_

The visitor inhaled calmly, and then slowly exhaled as her eyes remained fixed on his.

"You're correct my cloak's unique."

His brow furrowed a tad, but he quickly glared with a neutral expression. She continued nonetheless.

"Your counter measures will come to naught, but you are hoping that your wife." His eyes flashed with anger. "Don't need to read your thoughts to know you are married my dear man. You are hoping that your wife discovers the means to find me. I can save you the trouble – this tech is above and beyond your capabilities." She discontinued when a smile curled his lips. "You are no closer to deciphering who I am."

The visitor awaited for a retort of some kind, but instead, a gradual smile lined his lips, morphing into a devious sneer.

"Whoa, what foul language." She exclaimed, schooling a stunned expression. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

" _He has a theory."_ Irene quickly supplied, interrupting what could turn into an unnecessary discussion.

"Mind sharing with the class, _General?"_

Jack folded his forearms over his chest, canting his head ever so slightly to the side as he observed her demeanor. Maybe it was an attempt to unnerve his assailant or maybe it was a distraction so that he could analyze her reactions. Either way, he would continue to rely on his strong suit – silence best served cold.

" _Ancient Gene."_ Irene relayed seconds later.

Her head tilted to the side, curious that he would suddenly come to such a conclusion. "Why would you think that we share the same Ancient Gene?"

He glared now with squinted eyelids. Thus, the A.I. replied in his stead. _"They have a subconscious connection with their technology."_

" _Yes, I know, but there are no records that they could detect each other's presence."_

" _Remember, you are here for a purpose. Jack knows more than he lets on."_

A stern expression laced the visitor's countenance as she rested her hand on the sidearm holstered to her thigh. She relayed with a systematic tone of voice, "You had the Ancient's knowledge downloaded into your mind, twice. Had it removed before it killed you. And there is no doubt that many on earth possess the same Gene."

" _He has found the means to block me. I believe he has trained to resist since the Replicators infiltrated his mind."_

She smirked, thinking, _well, then we have to do it the hard way._

"You may have found a temporary defense against Irene, but I have ways to make men squirm."

The General's smile stretched from ear-to-ear, unperturbed until his expression fell. Opposing him, she had the weapon trained on him. Her lips curled deviously.

"Let's play a game of twenty questions."

Her finger retracted on the trigger, Jack recoiling as its sharp sound echoed in the elevator. Gradually, he opened his eyes and gawked in astonishment, for the bullet had stagnated in suspended animation.

"What the hell?" He called out.

Holstering her weapon, she explained, "Do not let your eyes fool you. It is truly moving and will reach your forehead in three minutes."

Testing her bold statement, he moved to the left and then to the right. The bullet instantly adjusted in direction.

"Indeed, it's like a torpedo, only this one is controlled by yours truly. Now, first question. How did you know I was here?" He ignored the question and focused his eyes on the bullet's slow pace. "It's not the gene Jack. And if you're hoping to control its path, you will be staring for a very long time. Oy vay! You're insufferable."

Understanding dawned on his countenance, especially when he scrutinized her features, but she soon doused his deduction with a sarcastic tone. "No, we're not related. You are not my daddy, nor Sam my mommy. Try again. You have a minute and thirty seconds left. Tick Tock."

" _Ostensibly, torture will not work with O'Neill."_

"Okay, so you have endured Ba'al's numerous afflictions. Died, died and died again – like a bad song." She discontinued briefly, astonished with his doubtful expression. "You think I don't have it in me to kill. Well, patience was always my strong suit."

A wolfish smile curled her lips whilst she tapped her wristwatch.

"Oh c'mon, you must know something. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you know something is amiss." The visitor positioned a forefinger against her temple, and said, "Just a teeny tiny memory lodged there in its recesses." She let out an exasperated sigh, her hand falling down to rest on the sidearm once more.

It was no surprise that she was having a hard time breaking through his shell, for her repressed frustration slowly revealed itself. Maybe if she gave him the information he wanted, he would give her something in return.

"Jack. There is no way you could have known about my location if someone had not informed you of my visit."

" _What are you doing? He's goading you."_

" _I am not stupid Irene, that's exactly what I him to do. It is apparent that his mind needs jogging. Besides, I won't disclose our objective."_

" _I request that you not kill him. If you do, the timeline will alter, and we will cease to exist."_

" _I know what's at stake, but he needs to understand who he is dealing with. We are not a weak rank – in fact, maybe a little pain will settle this match between us."_

Meanwhile, Jack's eyes revealed a slight dread, for the bullet's trajectory placed it inches away from his forehead, and he was no closer to discovering why he had this newfound ability. His eyes suddenly bulged; slow agonizing pain cascaded through his skull, as second-for-second the object chewed its way through his skin, eliciting a painful shout.

The assailant shook her head. "Nope I am sorry, but you are totally cut off from everyone you hold dear. I wonder what Sam would think when she hears of your death. 'Selfish, arrogant man. Why did he have to be _so_ stubborn?' Something along those lines. Give O'Neill, surrender and the drilling will stop. I can almost see your skull."

His head collided with the wall as he tried to escape the onslaught, but it did him no good, so he surrendered instead, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Okay!" Heaving breathing followed the ordeal, and he cursed under his breath, angry for submitting.

"What?" She tilted her head slightly, smirking deceitfully. "What was that?"

"I'll tell you." He raised his hands in surrender, begging. "Just make it stop, please."

"I thought they made USAF soldiers tougher than this. How wrong was I."

The bullet retracted from its place and gently floated to the floor. Jack doubled over resting his hands on his knees, exhaustion clearly seen on his expression.

"Hanky?" She offered, extending a cloth for the bleeding. Reluctantly he grabbed for it and placed it on the wound, while the woman activated the cloak's floating display. Surprise registered on his facial features.

"Cool hey? Too bad, you won't see it come into fruition. Here . . ." She held it in such a manner that Jack could peer at it. He glimpsed his reflection. "Take a look." She gestured at his wound.

Jack lowered the cloth, eyes frantically examining the injured area. "Dang! It's gone." He said surprised.

"A little peace offering." It was barely audible, but Jack heard enough to quirk a smile. She quickly countered, "Doesn't mean that I won't kill you. This here display will tell me if you're lying."

"I thought Ike did that."

"She does – this is an accurate layout of your vitals."

" _Another lie!"_ Irene called out, clearly not happy

Ignorant of the A.I.'s outburst, Jack merely nodded and glimpsed his BDU shirt. "Hey, wait a minute." He said astonished, lifting the hem. "My uniform's surprisingly clean for a _torture by bullet_ victim."

"Holographic Imagery my dear Watson." She replied with a sparkle in her eyes.

His expression snarled in annoyance. "Read much in your spare time?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Why?" Her brow furrowed in confusion, uncertain why he had asked such a question.

He waved dismissively. "No reason . . . so I didn't just feel a bullet burrowing a path through my flesh?"

"Application's fake but the rest were very real."

" _Again a lie."_ This time round the visitor could hear the anger in Its tone, but she shrugged it off with a smile.

"Peachy." Jack said sarcastically.

 _What he does not know will not hurt him._ She thought to herself.

" _Like you just did."_

An exasperated sigh echoed within the elevator. Jack stared on in confusion, whilst silently wishing for Thor to rescue him, anything to get him out of the confined space.

"Okay." She declared, swiftly shattering his hope-filled reverie. "Time's up. How did . . ."

". . . I know you were here. Not deaf you know."

"I can soon arrange it."

He eyed her, calmly replying, "Chill, chill. You've done enough. Recovering from a major shock here."

"You are stalling, trusting that your extended absence would alert your friends. However . . ."

"Oy!" His hand collided with his forehead.

"No, we're detectable – well done for thinking so. Time is moving approximately five times slower than usual, and they don't even know it. We're in real time though."

"Should I expect any more surprises?" Frustration laced his words.

"Yes, what I will do to you if you don't give me what I want." She warned and then added in jest, "Prompto!"

"All right fine." He sighed, and with a demanding glare motioned at her. "Only 'cause I actually believe your . . . threat." He inhaled a deep breath, soothing his displeasure. Then, exhaled slowly, scrutinizing her nonchalant demeanor. "It happened a while ago, when I was a Popsicle in Antarctica."

"The second Ancient download?"

"Ditto. Time was short, and the stasis chamber was the only thing available. It was during this frozen period, an invisible man made his _appearance_."

"My father?" She asked with earnest concern.

Jack shrugged uncertain. "Grandeur – think was his name." She nodded her confirmation, countenance poignant. "He gave no specifics on his origin, only that I was to permit him to tinker with my DNA."

"He must have given you the ability to discern our rank. He did this while you were in suspended animation?"

"Apparently, it was the perfect opportunity since I had the Ancient's knowledge, and would essentially _understand_ the urgency. If I was to be rescued by my buddy Thor, the knowledge would be removed, but not this _ability_."

"Did he give a reason for doing so?"

"Nope, said it would help save my future, and that I'll understand once another of his kind shows up. However . . . he warned that I should be careful."

"Of Malum." She added in disgust.

Jack studied her expression, then her posture. "And how do I know you're not this Malcom?"

Annoyance swiftly flitted over her countenance before she retorted. "Firstly, do I look like a man?"

" _No._ " Jack elongated the word, smirking an apology.

"Secondly," Her voice softened as she continued with a respectful tone, "Grandeur's my father – he was the one who trained me."

"Did your _dad_ also teach you how to arrive unannounced in my Gate Room?" He paused briefly as the visitor scowled, rethought the foolish statement and asked, "And _me_ is . . ."

"Why should I tell you?" She pronounced rudely. "You hardly utter names correctly."

"You're avoiding the question."

"It's best that you not know."

Jack scrutinized through squinted eyelids and a brief silence settled between them. He seemingly mulled as he relayed, "If your dad is Splendor, Malum death – you must be . . . life."

"Applause for translations, except for the last one." She mocked, but quickly swallowed the rest of her sentence as Jack glared with a serious expression. "I am Telum."

"Geesh and you accuse me of name-calling. _Telum?"_ His brow furrowed for a bit before recognition lined his facial features. "Weapon. You're a weapon?"

"Ja." She curtly nodded her agreement.

"Sprechen sie duetsch?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Si Senor."

"That's Spanish."

"Yes, I know all of them."

"Oh," He said a tad fascinated by the skillset. "So what shall I name you? Telum or Weapon?"

" _Jack_." She said in a summoning fashion.

"Okay, I get your point." He said whilst side glancing at her. "It would be like calling me Kevin. Honestly, do I look like a Kevin to you?"

"Bacon or Anderson?" She asked.

"What?" He queried slightly confused. "No."

"You do remind me of the man who played in an 80's series. Had a girl's name. Got out of time constraint predicaments each time."

O'Neill gazed on in curiosity. "You remember the classics like Iron Man and Sherlock, but MacGyver you forget. This is priceless. Talk about ironic. Any who, I am failing to see what science, food or tennis have in common with you. Certainly not weapons, except for science of course."

"I need solutions to my questions." Telum simply stated.

"And I have more questions than answers. I'll give you a hint. I'm leaning towards Kevin Spacey, something this darn elevator doesn't have."

"I apologize but I cannot _time warp_ your friends until we discover the significance of your ability. The elevator would have to do for now."

"Now Star Trek's involved?" He stared as if she had gone mad. "How about telling me who and what you are. You mentioned _rank_ – are you military? That _thing_ scanning my thoughts and the cloak sure explains it.

"I cannot disclose information pertaining the future." Her words echoed flippantly, Jack sighing in frustration. "Me being here is a risk. I don't even know how many butterflies I've murdered by giving you my name."

"Your dad sure did." He gestured at her with open palms. "And you're still here."

Her expression fell as she replied, "Plenty, unfortunately, cannot say the same. His actions birthed Malum's. . ."

Jack quickly forestalled with a raised hand, and interjected, "I'd rather you stop right there. Trust me; I've had enough lectures about _futzing_ with the timeline. Married an astrophysicist for crying out loud, so I know the dangers, complications and so forth." He paused while the brief visitation in '03 flashed in his mind. "Your dad knew this, but still risked coming back. The question is why?"

"Like I said, more questions than answers."

"What about Iris? Can't she/it help you?"

"Defeats the whole _invading this timeline_ thing." She answered sarcastically.

"I'm not good with this, okay." Jack retorted annoyed. "Sam's normally the one who can make the impossible seem possible. Now there's a MacGy . . ."

" _What links your father, Jack and the Ancient's?_ " Irene asked thoughtfully.

"They share the same Genetic makeup." The visitor stated aloud, unknowingly cutting his sentence short.

"That's not what I was going to say." He appeared taken aback, for Telum quickly apologized. "I apologize General, Irene asked me a question."

"How rude! What about makeup?" His eyes shone with interest.

"What do we have in common with the Ancients?"

Jack rolled his eyes as if the question was a norm. "Aah, I see where this is going . . ."

"No, you do not." She shook her head, a teasing smile quirking her lips.

Jack scrutinized her demeanor before replying with expression deadpan. " _Normal_ folks in the future don't speak much do they? With that _thing_ around, no one would get a word in. Serious design flaw – must note that in my will. 'Beware of time travelling weirdoes with cloaking doohickeys named Irene. Apparently, they read more than just books." A grin laced his lips.

"You _are_ a _book_." Telum exclaimed amused.

Jack ignored her. "Furthermore, you'll know them by their bad sarcasm and awful classical references."

She rolled her eyes, eliciting a wry smile from the General. "Could we stay on topic please?"

" _You can carry on as is or you can follow his advice and ask his wife for help."_ There was a slight pause as the visitor contemplated the suggestion. The A.I. then added, _"You will hit a wall with this man."_

"I need the help of your wife." She declared unexpectedly.

Astonished, Jack retorted with the biggest smile she had ever seen. "Best sense you've made today."

"On one condition."

His face fell, like the wind from a sail. "Oh boy! It's never easy with you."

"Stop this nonsensical silly search." She demanded with her jaw squared.

"Please stop, your soliloquys are hurting my ears." Jack begged playfully.

"Alliterations."

"Whatever." He answered dismissively. "How do you suggest we do _that_?" His one eyebrow lifted with the question.

Telum swallowed nervously, anxious about the next declaration. "I may have lied about the time thing."

He glared for a few moments.

"You mean they're not stuck?" She shook her head as reply. "Elevator?" She nodded with a small smile evident.

"I'm thinking of a number between twenty-eight and zero." Jack said irritated, eyes observing as Telum depressed number nineteen on the panel. With a sudden jerk, the elevator slowly progressed up towards the intended level.

"Call off the lockdown." She instructed even-toned, while handing him a radio. "Channel is TAC_6."

The General gazed at the ceiling disgruntled with her sudden need for authority. He loathed following orders from someone who frankly belonged in a prison cell. Instead, he was the one trapped in a two-by-three.

 _Du'oh, how I long for the days when I still carried a gun._

Detecting his annoyance, she quickly apologized, "I did not mean to offend you."

"Don't patronize me." The words reverberated dangerously composed.

"I was not implying . . ."

Jack interrupted her explanation attempt with an anger-laced tone. "You may have the advantage Missy, but you are treading on my territory."

Telum threw her hands up, and clearly frustrated, commanded, "For humanity's sake, just call off the damn search dogs and lift the lockdown."

Jack scowled; it was as if he was staring into a mirror, noting a familiar reaction. He ignored the déjà vu moment, lifted the radio to his lips, and depressed the talk button. "This is General O'Neill. Please respond. I repeat: this is General O'Neill."

"Glad to hear your voice Sir. Are you all right? Colonel Carter was worried about your lack of response."

"I'm okay, Walter." He confirmed with slight annoyance. "Everything's fine. Please recall the search teams."

"But Sir, the intruder's still." Walter protested, seemingly suspicious of the impulsive instruction.

"She's with me Sergeant. Terminate the lockdown, but keep normal 'Gate operations suspended."

"Copy that. Walter out."

"Happy?" His eyebrow raised with the question, upset with the turn of events.

A wry smile curled her lips, and it sent a shiver down his spine. "Only time will tell my grasshopper."

"Ack!" His hands came up in protest, and then he motioned at her. "Don't, just don't."

Whether she truly required their assistance or not, his suspicion had failed to subside, and this was a red flag in his opinion. Nevertheless, the thrumming thought that her visit was not just strategic, yet more personal, overlaid the unease. Curiosity now replaced it, as none could merely defy time for a simple discussion. No, there had to be more, much more than resolving unanswered questions.

 _The day has yet to start Jack ol' boy and you're already neck-deep in it._ His stomach churned with the thought.


	3. Continor

[Updated 12/09/2017]

 **Chapter Three : Continor – The Encounter**

[Colonel Carter's Lab]

Lights flashed in the backdrop, whilst a low humming accompanied their flickering sequences. Something that remained distant as Sam and Daniel each sat immobilized; the former with her nose in the laptop and the latter with his inside a book. Literature that failed to help the astrophysicist with the current problem – apparently there was no system sophisticated enough to stop this mystery woman from exploring the S.G.C.

 _Why did she go through the trouble of showing up unannounced in our universe?_ The thought annoyed her scientific mind like the approaching footsteps outside in the corridor.

Gradually, Sam's chin lifted from its resting position, blue eyes squinting, and forehead creasing in confusion.

"Well, that was easy." She declared a little intrigued by the new development.

The archaeologist's head snapped up, stared at his friend before following her line of sight. He jettisoned his chair as if a pogo stick and extended his hand towards the friendly looking woman.

"I'm Daniel Jackson and you are?" He smiled sincerely as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

"Telum." The visitor replied.

"Latin?" He questioned, expression displaying sudden interest.

"Weapon." She translated to a tee.

"I see."

Jack sighed before warning in a teasing tone, "Behave Danny."

"I wasn't . . ." The archaeologist quickly protested.

"Your eyes." O'Neill motioned with two fingers directed towards Jackson's circular glasses. "I can see it in your eyes."

Daniel ignored him, addressing the visitor with a friendly smile, "So you're from a universe parallel to this one?"

"She's not."

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed thrilled.

"Yeah, but she still refuses to say from what year she's from." Jack replied in a whining tone.

"That's easy." Sam announced as if it was common knowledge.

He rolled his eyes as he replied, "Of course it is."

"In the Gate Room, she mentioned you and I _were_ legends. Secondly, she turned up here unexpectedly, yet no Gate or Quantum Mirror was involved, and thirdly, look at her attire, if that doesn't scream future then I'm . . ."

He quickly forestalled her sentence, "I get your point. Anyways, she's not the first."

"What do you mean?" Sam shared a confused expression with Daniel, both then gazed Jack for an explanation. Telum remained silent, studying their interactions.

"Way back in '03 when I was in stasis, I had an unexpected visitor . . ." The staring continued, as Sam's expression revealed the most confusion. "I'm sure I mentioned it." Jack said whilst peering between them.

"No. No, you didn't Sir." She said baffled.

"Well, I was in the middle of saving you and the Asgard from Fifth; it must have slipped my mind. I was so sure I wrote it down in my report."

"Jack that's impossible." Daniel suddenly declared.

"Not so much." He retorted even-toned.

"You were frozen, on the verge of dying. There's no way you could've known if any of us visited or even spoke to you."

"Oh, he did the mind thingie."

"Mind . . . thingie?" Sam asked incredulous.

"Yeah, she's got it too." Jack motioned at Telum who squirmed a little under their shared scrutiny.

"Truthfully. . ." She began, however he cut her short. "Why I oughta . . ." He moved towards her, hand extended in an accusing fashion, however suddenly stagnated in motion.

"Did _not_ see that coming." Sam exclaimed astonished.

"Hey guys! Did you see . . . Oh, _there_ you are."

Sam and Daniel stared at the lab's entrance where the voice echoed from, and then back at the frozen image.

"Oh that's just . . . I look so mean. Do I always look this mean when I'm mad?" Jack glared disappointed, head tilted to the side as he examined the frozen figure.

"Pretty much. You did this?" Daniel asked of Telum, expression demanding.

"Holographic Imagery." Jack replied in her stead. He walked further into the lab and thoroughly inspected the hologram positioned between his friends. "Wait a minute. You were on the brink of explaining why you could read minds. Weren't you?" He stared at her with apparent frustration.

"I was." Telum confessed.

"Why you sneaky little . . . that's the exact same snarled expression on my face when you told me you couldn't."

"She can't?" Carter questioned, eyes panning between the two.

"She can't." He repeated annoyed. "Neither could her dad. She disappeared before enlightening me on the subject."

"With that expression, I would too."

Jack scolded the archaeologist, "Shush, Danny boy. The adults are talking." Then, turned his attention on Telum, "You. Explain."

"My father implanted a microchip underneath the nape of your neck. Like this one." She opened her palm revealing a duplicate of the aforementioned.

Jack's hand instantly reached for the area, "I don't feel anything." He said somewhat frantic.

"Fascinating." Sam's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Is this a three-dimensional representation of the chip?"

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed appalled. "There's a thing stuck in my neck. Something I strictly remember not agreeing to."

"Like when you forgot to mention someone from the future stopping by." Daniel quipped and his lips curled into a sneer.

Jack glared threateningly, "Not the same, Daniel. And how on earth did it get past our systems Colonel?"

"Mmmm." Sam retorted, eyes darting from left to right as she studied the insides of the holographic chip.

"Will you stop that?" Jack commanded of Telum. "It's distracting not to mention disturbing."

Carter's face fell. "Sorry." She said feeling slightly reprimanded. "To answer your question General: if they are from the future, our tech would be too outdated to recognize its frequency."

"The question is how." Daniel interjected. "Her father must have deactivated the stasis pod in order to do so. Which means he placed Jack's life at risk . . . for a listening device."

"It's Grandeur." Jack stated absentminded.

"You're correct Sir; the complexity of this device is magnificent. It's a shame I can't get my hands on its designs."

"No Carter, _Grandeur's_ her daddy."

"Oh." She curtly nodded in understanding.

"Am I here? Or have I ascended again?" Dr Jackson queried irritated.

"Yes and no, Daniel. You're still here, bright eyed and bushy tailed as ever."

"Grandeur did not deactivate the pod." Telum gazed at them, thankful to have interrupted the exchange. "The microchip has the means to travel through solid matter."

"Okay, now I'm jealous." Sam said somewhat deflated.

"Why?" Dr Jackson asked suddenly annoyed.

"We were hoping Colonel Carter can assist us with this matter." Telum shared a look with the aforementioned, Sam feeling exuberant once more.

"Apparently, her dad tampered with my DNA, said it would help with our future." Jack explained

"That's it?" Daniel exclaimed.

He scowled, and then replied in a sardonic manner, "Well, let's see Daniel. If you were from the future, would you go back in time, and spoil the end of the story? Geesh, if my future self knew that, he wouldn't have sent a bloody note through the damn Gate. He'd actually have warned us about the Aschen . . . by name and not Gate address."

"Would've helped." Sam agreed.

"See my point? 'By no means sign _a treaty_ with the _Aschen_.'"

"Yeah, I see your point." Daniel nodded in approval.

"Don't forget Ancient Egypt." Sam whispered in Jack's direction and they shared a meaningful smile.

"We didn't do anything." He playfully denied.

"As much as I enjoy a stroll down memory lane." Telum interrupted. "And I hate to sound persistent, but I am a little pressed for time, and the longer I stay, the more probability there is that I will not have a future to go back to. That, unfortunately, is not an option."

"If Grandeur manipulated the General's DNA, we would have known about it. Unless . . ."

"Oy, she said it. Look at her expression." Jack spoke as he motioned at Sam. "Gone all _scientist_ on us."

She ignored his remark and asked, motioning between him and Telum, "Have you been in contact with one another lately?"

"Yes, we have." Carter glared at her husband. "Not in that way." He quickly countered.

"What did you do?" Daniel asked, suddenly interested.

"I attacked, she defended, and pinned me against the wall." He gazed between his friends, and then murmured. "Among other things."

Displeased, Carter grabbed his hand, instantly piercing his forefinger with a needle. "Ow! What was that for?" He complained, innocence apparent on his facial features.

Daniel watched how she caught the blood on a transparent micro slide and placed it underneath the microscope. "Other things?" He questioned inquisitively, a sly smile quirking his lips.

"I killed him!" Telum declared ecstatic.

"What?" Sam and Daniel exclaimed simultaneously, while Jack rolled his eyes at her forthright, yet inaccurate declaration.

"Seriously?" Daniel asked again, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Blood is fascinating, especially how it manages to stay moist on a flat surface for a long period of time. I must say the General's seems very dark. Is that normal Colonel?"

Telum's eyes scrutinized the blood sample, while Jack inwardly thanked her for the change in subject.

Sam quickly recovered, adjusted the microscope to examine the slide, and studied it silently. When no reply came, Jack's head tilted in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I believe your wife thinks whatever my father did, laid dormant until my presence activated it."

"Is this so?" He asked of Sam.

Her head came up from the microscope. "Take a look for yourself." She stepped aside, hand motioning at the contraption. He narrowed his eyes, and then complied. Once his eyes adjusted with the microscope's close-up features, a grunt slipped through his lips. "What am I looking at?"

"It's moving Sir." Her voice relayed concern.

"Carter." Jack said exasperated, demanding an explanation.

"I don't understand, but once it came in contact with the light, it began building a defence of some sorts."

"Like a fortress?"

"Actually, that's a pretty accurate and succinct description General."

"I do have my moments." He replied smugly, however his expression fell when he gazed at Telum. "You know what this is." He stated sternly.

She nodded her confirmation, gesturing for him to stand before her. Jack stood rigid refusing to move, while he waited for a reply. Telum noted the team's sudden hostility and quickly explained.

"I need to do a thorough scan, but I can only do that cloaked. If you do not trust me, close the lab doors."

Silence settled in as he briefly contemplated her request, and then nodded in Sam's direction. She quickly typed a command on her laptop, the door closing with a whoosh. He moved towards the centre of the room, whilst Daniel reluctantly took position next to Sam, expression revealing his disapproval. He clearly disliked the sudden change in atmosphere, not to mention the visitor's demanding behaviour and Jack's modest acceptance thereof.

"Thank you General." Telum turned towards Carter. "Do you have a radio with you?" She nodded. "Good, I will inform you once completed."

"Why the sudden urgency? And Jack . . ." Daniel sternly gazed at his friend. "It's so unlike you to obey without protesting. As I recall, you ordered this woman's apprehension. What's really going on?" His eyebrow quirked with the question, eyes like shooting daggers.

"Malum – translated into our language means death. Evil if you want to be precise." Jack simply replied, ignoring the piercing gazes, instead urged the traveller to conduct her scan. On cue, Telum disappeared.

Daniel and Sam protested simultaneously, "Jack."

"General."

The radio suddenly squawked, "General O'Neill, Irene's completed the scan and it appears as if the substance that entered into your bloodstream originated from the microchip."

"Hit the talk button, Carter." Jack ordered. She immediately complied with his request. "Do you have a clue when this happened?"

"Yes, I believe I do."

"Now don't tell me. It's when we had our little tête-à-tête in the elevator."

"Affirmative."

"For crying out loud, don't tell me there's another _thing_ floating within me! Is it harmful? What's it doing?"

"I don't know its purpose, but I do know that my father left a safety protocol in place specifically meant for Irene. Ostensibly, it's been downloading information into her memory banks since she connected with it."

"Now you inform me?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Irene did not know of its initial command until she scanned your bloodstream."

"Wow! That's pretty cool."

"Carter?" Jack scrutinized her fascinated countenance.

"Grandeur programed the chip to react with . . ." Sam paused waiting for the visitor to finish the sentence.

"My cloak's A.I."

"And with Telum's alone." Sam said, then continued once satisfied with the men's attention. "The substance carries a unique coding, so when this A.I. scanned you, two specific code sequences reacted with one another, thus activating the necessary information needed to defeat Malum. I presume."

"But what would have happened if he showed up before she did?" Daniel asked from the side, Jack following the line of conversation as best he could.

"The safety protocol would've kicked in."

Telum simple replied, as a sudden bright light filled the lab leaving a tall figure in its wake. Next, a long thin bladed sword descended upon her last known location, while the SGC members scurried for safety behind the workbench.

Metal collided against metal in a high pitch, Telum blocking the assailant's attack with a horizontal blade held above her head.

"It's strange that you would defy the laws of physics." Her sarcastic retort echoed from the radio on the bench.

"It is not so strange for you to do so." The assailant retorted even-toned. "Daddy's girl unfortunately assumed his role, and I cannot have you bring back hope to our timeline. Your disobedience will cost you dearly, just as your father's did."

"He did what others feared to do. He is a hero not an evil fanatic like you Malum."

"Tut-tut Telum." He teased. "You should know better." A wicked smile slowly curled his lips. "I am your commander and once you defy my authority, death usually follows."

"You took my parents from me." She hissed in anger. "Did you think I would accept such a deed and fall in with your regime? It was only a matter of time before your actions preceded your name Malum. Even as we speak, the ranks are gathering against you. Your days of ruling earth are over."

He growled furiously as he applied force unto her blade. Telum's cloak disengaged without warning, allowing her to shout at Colonel Carter. "Open the doors!" Then, she declined her sword to the side.

Malum felt as if the wind had left his sails as sudden pressure replaced air, and a boot collided with his stomach. The man went flying through the doorway, Telum following closely behind.

"Tell your men to stand down General." She shouted over her shoulder as she vanished from view down the corridor.

An urge however, propelled Jack from his hiding place, and he darted thoughtlessly in her direction, leaving two stunned teammates in his wake.

"Jack!" Carter shouted after him.

However, her husband kept going, grabbing an invisible Telum from behind, and hurling her away. A blade sliced through the air and he raised his arm in defence knowing he would soon lose it.

Metal clanged against metal once more as Malum's sword clashed with a translucent curved blade, which, to Jack's surprise, had extended from his forearm.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He exclaimed surprised, gaze mystified as he studied the newfound apparatus.

Malum backed away, confusion clearly etched on his facial features, for he too was surprised that his technology existed here in the past, and was in the hands of a mere mortal.

From within the lab, Carter and Daniel watched the commotion, their expressions mirroring that of the assailant's.

Jack got to his feet, then felt a strange power coursing through his body. This forced his frame into a frontal kick, and seconds later, a hitched breath and a body colliding with the wall ten meters away echoed in procession.

Malum remained in his seated position on the floor, until laughter rattled in his chest sending shivers down the observers' spines. For opposing Jack, Malum's eyes slowly turned black and his expression contorted into something from a horror movie. Everything about him was dark, except for his freakish pale skin. There was no question; he had come from a planet yet to be discovered by Stargate Command.

Jack recoiled in fear.

The assailant's eyes did not flash like the Goa'uld's neither did they appear as ice cold like the Replicators'. Wickedness was peering back at him and he felt as if he was sinking in pools of terror – it chilled him to the bone.

"You are the _one_ Grandeur selected? You are nothing but an old man." Malum chuckled under his breath.

Jack swallowed nervously, for once, he was scared, and he did not know if his actions had sealed his death for good.

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"I applaud his tenacity, his loyalty to the people of earth, but his judge in character failed him miserably. Why Grandeur chose a mortal is beyond me." He paused briefly, a wolfish smile quirking his thin purple lips. "I will most certainly enjoy killing you . . . General Jack O'Neill."

His name echoed methodically low, as if the enemy wanted him to know how his life would end – painful, slow, and meticulous.

Behind Jack, Sam and Dr Jackson gasped in surprise, for Telum suddenly appeared and then disappeared at his feet, and this drew the attention of the two men. The flitted image revealed a woman in pain, which was strange, because he had protected her; there was no reason for her to remain on the floor.

The cloak flickered again like a faulty billboard light and continued to do so, 'til an armour cascaded over her body. Positioned on hands and knees, the metal contracted with her muscles, causing Jack to smile briefly. She had referred to Irene as Jarvis – now the team was complete, as the protection that had surrounded her made her seem like Iron Man, even as Metal Solid Gear.

Malum smirked while he got to his feet: "Finally, you are worthy to be considered Telum. Nevertheless, taking this man's life would have been just as sweet." His lips quirked into a satisfying smile. "No you. You will do just fine. Let us see what this upgrade of yours is capable of."

"Depends if you can keep up Malum!" Telum called out.

A white light enveloped her, whisking her away, and he snarled in anger. He then turned his attention on Jack, who was gazing at the spot where she had stood; surprised that she had left them unprotected.

"You!" The thunderous call reverberated down the corridor, and he turned on his heels flinching with the outburst.

Malum casually strolled towards him. "I will come back for you." He threatened with a low growl, and then in the blink of an eye vanished as if beamed away.

Jack's knees buckled underneath him, and he fell to the floor with a thud. A loud agonizing growl succeeded this as he curled his body into a fetal position, and then his actions stilled.

Sam burst forth from the lab, sprinted down the corridor coming to a halt on her knees beside her husband. She felt his jugular vein, sighed when she found his slow beating pulse, next, shouted at Daniel. "Medical team now!"

Her hand rested on Jack's shoulder, eyes frantically examining his expressionless façade. Tears threatened to fall, but she fared well to keep them in check. They were at the S.G.C., and behaving like a civilized soldier unfortunately surpassed that of a concerned wife.

"They're on their way." Daniel's voice echoed from behind, Sam merely nodding her confirmation.


	4. Finis

[Updated 12/09/2017]

 **FINIS : Conclusion**

[Hours later]

 _Soaring on the wings of time, feels so good, so free. I feel so light._

 _Wait a minute! Nah can't be. No way!_

 _I'm alive – not dead. Heart's beating slowly, and the ol' limbs, they're unresponsive. Eyes definitely weary – what Jaffa trick did I fall for this time?_

 _Wow! It's really cold. Why is it so cold?_

 _Need to get up. Nope; nada, not gonna happen._

 _Interesting, I can't hear my own breathing, but I can definitely hear the heart monitor bleating in my ears. Turn that off will ya?_

 _Oops I forget, why am I here again?_

"Wakey, wakey Jack 'em bakey." A familiar voice teased.

"Oy!" O'Neill groaned, his face creasing in discomfort. "Ugh, that's the worst wake up call, ever."

"What are talking about? That's the chirpiest one so far."

"Daniel." He managed before sudden pain jolted through his muscles. "Ooh, that hurts like a son of a gun."

"I betcha it does." Daniel declared in a sardonic fashion.

"Not helping the bedridden man here." He replied peeved.

"That's what you get for meddling with the future." Daniel relayed in a playful scolding tone.

"Nothing wrong with helping." His eyes scanned the infirmary room. "Where's Carter and why am I in isolation?"

"Sam's running the show while you're in recovery."

"Recovering from what precisely?"

"What do you remember?"

He thought a while before responding assertively. "Uh, a strange woman appearing in the Gate Room claiming to be from an alternate universe, when she was really from the future, torture, reactive codes, and then Darth Vader happened."

"Wow, Sam's theory was dead on."

"Daniel." He interrupted exasperated. "If I didn't hurt so much, I would slap you. Start making sense."

The archaeologist rolled his eyes at the command, and then answered, "Your DNA showed no signs of tampering, so Sam surmised it was a ruse, and that the microchip's initial purpose was to release a temporary A.I. into your bloodstream and when Telum scanned you . . ."

"It reacted both ways then." He said now convinced that he was on the same page as his friend. "Did I faint or something? Is this the reason why I am locked up in Isolation?"

"The A.I. took control of you Jack, and attacked Malum, so that Telum's A.I. could finish with its download, which apparently was a suit of armour. Very cool by the way." Fascination shone in Daniel's eyes as he continued. "They disappeared – probably back to the future. You are here because the A.I.'s still working its way through your system. Dr Lam believes it will be gone by the end of the day."

"Really?" His eyebrow raised in question, mind comprehending the information relayed, and then suddenly declared, "That's just so wrong on so many levels."

"It's brilliant actually." Daniel exclaimed excited.

He rolled his eyes in retort. "This coming from the man who objected to my hospitality."

Daniel ignored him, continuing with his previous statement, eyes sparkling.

"Grandeur created the perfect weapon, but knew its existence placed his life and that of his family in danger, so he had to hide it. Ostensibly, the enemy was intelligent, knew of its existence, forcing him to turn to the past, where he knew the enemy would not care to inspect. He came back to a time and place where we had just defeated Anubis, the nations were fighting over Antarctica – basically everyone's attentions were scattered except for yours of course."

"Yeah, I was pretty attentive." He replied somewhat distracted, mind mulling over Daniel's hypotheses, when suddenly, Grandeur's secret visit made sense, for he had no idea what the man looked like. They only had Telum's word, and the microchip as proof.

"You have a point?"

"Grandeur chose you because he was counting on your natural gift of assistance. And with earth in danger, knew you would listen to his daughter's reasoning."

"A big gamble." He affirmed.

"Correct, means Grandeur had the specifics . . ."

"I was just thinking that." He said surprised.

"Of course you were."

"Don't be snippy with me Danny boy."

He smirked at his friend's annoyed expression, then tried to adjust himself on the bed, and once satisfied, said. "Okay, let's say this is what Grandeur had in mind, he had gone through a lot of trouble to save his future."

"Yes, even going as far as to use you as a vessel."

"Means Stargate Command messed up somewhere."

"He picked you for a reason." Daniel said thoughtfully.

"Don't remind me. Still feeling the aftereffects of my decision."

"Anyways." Daniel said dismissively. "The chip's gone, so is the peculiar substance and earth is saved yet again." He declared cheery.

Jack eyed him, expression turning studiously. "Ever thought why the weird emergencies always happen when I'm at the S.G.C.?"

A devious smile curled Daniel's lips. "Now that you mention it . . ."

"It was a rhetorical question." Jack relaxed, eyes closed as a comfortable smile graced his facial features. "Now if you don't mind getting me Sam, all this saving the world nonsense has me reminiscing the natural beauty and lakes of Minnesota."

"Ouch! That's a brush off as any." Daniel retorted mockingly. "You're welcome by the way." He added for good measure.

"While you're at it, bring me a piece of paper will ya!" He shouted after the archaeologist, and smiled like a Chessire cat as the door closed behind his retreating footsteps.

 _You did good O'Neill, saved the world to live another day. Now for a quick nap before my wife gets here._

 _Then . . . write my will._

* * *

[Minnesota]

O'Neill positioned a deck chair on the edge of his dock, and stretched the kinks in his back before taking a seat. A satisfied sigh echoed as he soaked in the silence.

The sun was on the verge of disappearing, colouring the horizon and its clouds with a beautiful shade of pink, crimson, and vibrant auburn colours. It was truly a remarkable display mirrored flawlessly on the water before him. His eyes combed the lake bit by bit; ears attuned to the chirping birds hidden within the trees that skirted its banks, and listened to those nesting amongst the reeds that swayed gently with the soft breeze.

After what had happened at the S.G.C, a holiday at the cabin served as a promising distraction. Yet somehow, in the recesses of his mind, he knew the events would not fade away.

The Seeker had left unannounced, leaving behind a string of assumptions. And he hated not knowing the real motive behind the infiltration, loathed to have only part of the puzzle, especially if it had to do with the future, and detested being lied to, manipulated for selfish reasons. Frankly, it had been a cruel joke, and as he recalled, laughter was not a part of the debriefing that day.

His frame suddenly illuminated on the pond, and triggered a wry smile on his lips.

"I hope there's fishing in the future." He said coolly, gaze focussed on the water. "Can't imagine one without it."

"Yes, fishing's still very much alive."

Telum stood a few feet away, gazing at the beautiful sunset, engrossed with its peacefulness. She had really missed this scenery.

"Where's your wife?" She asked

"Sam's inside. She's burning to see you, but thought the conversation would be too lopsided, considering that she wouldn't stop asking questions she knew you couldn't answer. This is her attempt at pulling in the reins; nevertheless, she wants to see you before you go."

"I see and you are different?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Since we had our brief encounter, I do not think I have the liberty to say what is on your mind."

He snorted. "Like that's ever stopped you."

Annoyance fleetingly crossed her expression, and then calmed down.

"I am here at your invitation, at your cabin, which is one of your most prized possessions. That in itself speaks volumes."

His gaze lifted to the sky. He asked, "What's the first?" Then, vacated the chair and turned towards the Seeker.

"Samantha of course." She said without blinking,

Jack strolled forwards, lips quirking knowingly. "You're lying." Then halted when he was within her personal space.

"It was a mere assumption." She countered, feeling uncomfortable with his close proximity.

He shook his head. "You're lying . . . again, just like you did in the elevator. I hate it when I'm lied to, especially if the other person knows I hate it too."

"Understand . . ."

His raised hand forestalled her. Telum's muscles tensed, eliciting a satisfied smile on his countenance.

"You don't have to explain it to me. I know the laws of time travelling: the less the present timeline knows, the better, but really, did you think we're that stupid?"

"I never implied that you were. My actions were always in your best interest."

"You meant to protect me, I get it. That much is obvious. But, I still get the feeling that you're hiding something from me. Something important and right now you're considering the easy route out."

His smile grew as he observed the sudden change in posture, how her eyes sought to avoid his scrutiny and how her jaw clenched, but she remained steadfast in her demeanour.

"You have the same mischievous look about you. You know, when you're about to pull the wool over someone's eyes. Sam has seen this particular expression in my eyes, specifically in our SG1 days. Apparently, it runs in the family."

Surprise registered in Telum's eyes. She quickly blinked it away.

 _Gotcha!_ Jack thought. A wryness graced his countenance.

"Sucha shame I never met your dad. Being stuck in stasis kinda prevented me from introducing myself, but I guess that's why he chose _that_ particular time. I was in no condition to identify him. I only had his word."

He paused briefly studying the Seeker standing before him.

She was stubborn, irreverent at times, yet concealed it behind humour. Avoided certain confrontations like suricates predators, but still attained her gregarious personality.

He backed away slightly as he admired her silence. The longer she remained so, the closer he got to the truth, seeing that it would not come from the horse's mouth unless guided to do so.

"It was Daniel actually, that brought it to my attention. I thought your dad had guts doing what he did. Then Danny boy said something interesting – 'Grandeur must have had the specifics'. That narrowed it down a bit: it meant he had access to the S.G.C. and Homeworld's classified files, and could only have had sucha privilege if he were a part of Stargate Operations. Or, if he knew the leader personally. A third possibility would be that Grandeur hacked our servers . . . if you still call it that in the future. A fourth would be that the Stargate was public knowledge. Four possible scenarios narrowed down by one mistake: he had used his voice, and boy did it sound familiar."

Her eyes relayed what he needed to know, nevertheless to hear her confession verbally would confirm his theories, if only to settle his heart.

"Everything's out in the open now Telum, a conclusion I came by on my own. Please, just put me out of my misery. Doesn't my help count for anything?" His brown eyes pleaded for the Seeker's surrender.

Her rigid posture relaxed and she sighed in defeat.

"If it weren't for your assistance we wouldn't have defeated Malum. So yes, I suppose it does give you a certain liberty."

"Excellent!" He exclaimed rubbing his hands in glee. "Let's start with your names shall we?"

She nodded in lieu of a verbal reply.

"My real name is Charlotte. After I enlisted, and joined the Special Forces division, the military changed it to Telum."

His smile grew a notch, but faded once her expression turned sorrowful.

"My father, Jonathan, said that my grandfather called me Charlie when I was born."

He felt the ground shift underneath him, his mind barely registering her next words.

"A few months after my birth, he died protecting my mother in an air raid – sadly, my father had lost them both leaving him with an infant daughter and a wailing mother. From that day forward, the enemy's attacks became more frequent, destroying key cities and regimes, until Homeworld Security was the only organization left standing. With the help of our off-world allies, Stargate Command remained the only viable opposition against Malum's forces, nevertheless, he became the sole ruler of earth, and the S.G.C. was forced into hiding."

Charlotte stopped as she observed his countenance, it was as if his world had disappeared from underneath him, and she knew the reason why. Charlie had been the name of his son who had died at a young age. She had also known of his deep sorrow and depression that followed this sad event. She could likewise identify with the pain currently rippling through his emotions.

She desired to embrace him, but his posture suddenly changed, and his impassive gaze locked with hers. A shiver ran down her spine as she sensed the anger surging within him.

"I am truly sorry." She quickly apologized fearing the possible consequence of his demeanour. "I did not know the extent of my father's plan until you stepped into the elevator. Even then, I was at a loss. It's only during our conversation that I had realized he had selected his own father as flag bearer."

He stayed silent, further fuelling his granddaughter's remorse.

"I knew there was a fifty percent probability of seeing you when I appeared in the Gate Room, but your son assured that my grandmother would be there instead. Which was a joy to hear, she was the one who had raised me. However, you, you were the sacred one. The person everyone admired and spoke of – I wanted to be you. The thought of meeting you, filled me with dread, so much so, that we postponed our initial mission by three weeks. A foolish mistake; inadvertently my delay had caused my father's death. Driven by hatred, I came here with my intentions set on seeking out the weapon by any means necessary, following the instructions to the last letter."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as guilt clawed at her and she felt the need to keep explaining, hoping her grandfather could forgive her actions.

"As much as it pained me, I had to deceive you, had to torture you, because you held the key to defeating the monster who had taken my family away from me. Now that I have done so successfully, I have the responsibility of depleting his forces, but my parents won't be there to support me."

It felt as if everything around her had entered into a slow state. Her expression begged for Jack's forgiveness, hoping he would see some sense in the ploy, whilst wishing it had not involved the deception and pain she had caused during her brief visit.

Across from her, her grandfather was sorting through the mess of emotions and thoughts her information had relayed. What would he do? What could he do? It had happened, and from experience, he knew dwelling on the past only caused more grief, some of which was unnecessary.

"C'mere." He whispered in adoration.

Those words Charlotte had desired to hear for such a long time shattered her fortitude, bringing with it a dam of tears. He stepped forward enveloping his granddaughter in a bear hug.

She held on for dear life as the warmth of his embrace melted away her military demeanour, which had driven her to succeed regardless of the loss she had endured. Yet now, with all said and done, there was nothing left to keep her distracted from the tragedy she was still to face.

"It's okay baby girl." He lulled. "Everything's gonna be just fine, I promise."

"I'm so sorry." She managed between sobs.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You did everything in your power to save our family, and for that, I can't help but love you all the more." He paused briefly, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Strange as it sounds, I would've done the same thing. Not so dramatic, but close to it."

"I . . ."

"Let's not dwell . . . Charlie."

Tears welled in his eyes, and then laughter filled his chest.. Charlotte leaned back in the embrace, confusion written on her face.

"It's been years since I said his name out loud, yet this time it brings joy and not grief. You being here . . . shows me that there is hope in my future, and I will do anything, anything to make sure my family survives it."

Charlie smiled brightly, revelling in her grandfather's words. With a broad smile of his own, he pulled her closer and she melted into his side as if she belonged here with them in this present time.

His role of protector suddenly kicked in, and he declared with reassurance lacing his tone. "When the future comes, I want to hold my baby girl in my arms without wondering if a monster's going to snatch her away from me."

As he sensed her relax in his arms, he moved into a side stance, and with one arm around her shoulders guided her towards the cabin. "Come." He said, eyes sparkling with sarcasm. "Let's go tell Sam she's a grandma."

She chuckled under breath before replying. "Boy, is she in for a surprise!"

"Yea sure ya betcha!" He exclaimed excitedly.


End file.
